Compact discs, video discs, and the like, all require convenient storage while not in use. Conventional storage racks for such media typically only display a thin side panel of the media packaging, requiring a person who is looking for a particular media to read each package in turn. Such thin side panels do not have enough room for display of quickly recognized graphic designs other than textual identifiers. As a result, finding a particular media in such a conventional storage rack is relatively time consuming.
Several prior art devices exist for displaying the larger front surface of the media or media package. The larger front surface of such media packages usually includes a quickly recognized graphic design as well as a textual identifier. As a result, searching for a particular media by looking at such front panels takes relatively little time. One example of such a prior art device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,600 to Garcia on Mar. 30, 1993. Such a device includes a rotatable spindle that rigidly holds a plurality of media holders. As the spindle is rotated, the front face of each media is displayed in turn. Such a device, while perhaps well-suited for holding rigid computer disks and the like, is not well-suited for holding compact audio and CD ROM discs since the rigid holding means of such a device scratches the data surface of such discs. In such a device, therefore, compacts discs and the like must be stored in their protective packages, which are bulky and reduce the storage capacity of such devices. Further, rigid holding means of devices of this type are relatively expensive to manufacture.
Another prior art device, known as the "RA 100," which is produced by Radial Access of Miamiville, Ohio, provides an open structure with suspended padded flexible pockets. To use such a device, one must manually flip each pocket or sleeve over in turn to see the next one. Such a device is more difficult to use, therefore, than the Garcia device since with the Garcia device the user simply rotates either of the two knobs to rotate the spindle and flip sequentially through the media. Further, the Radial Access device is open to the air and therefore the sleeves of such a device are prone to collecting dust.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a media storage device that enables the user to flip through each media in turn. Such a needed device would display a relatively large surface of the media for enabling quick recognition, and would allow the media to be stored in flexible sleeves for maximizing storage capacity. Further, such a needed device would be easy to use in that the user would be able to flip through all of the media stored in the device relatively quickly. Still further, such a needed device would include a closure for preventing dust from collecting on and within the sleeves of the device, and would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.